ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacoby Murphy
John Murphy Jacobs is an American pro wrestler, know as his either of his ringnames Kid Beyond or Jacoby Murphy. He is currently working for COMBAT. Career Jacobs started his career in British Columbia's Canadian Organization of Martial Battling Arts & Techniques, or COMBAT. He wrestles in COMBAT as two different characters as a gimmick almost like Mick Foley's three faces, but only with two different faces. He keeps the records of both characters separate and in either character he doesn't signify he is Jacoby Murphy or Kid Beyond. History Before Jacobs got into wrestling he worked as a vendor for various independent circuits selling souvenirs of that promotion's wrestlers to fans. Jacobs was picked up by the WCW Powerplant when he was 21 and they trained him in a very secret unknown style at that time called 'Mixed Martial Arts'. After Jacobs complete his training at the Powerplant, he opted out of the chance to go into the WCW and worked the Independent promotions under the name Tokio 7 as part of a tag team with former wrestling superstar Raid Legend in a tag team called The Academy. After a five year run in the Independent promotions, Jacobs found out about Japanese wrestling. He went over to Japan and wrestled under the name X-Static and teamed again with a Raid Legend prodigy at that time who was going by Sick Static, who went on to become AWS's breakout star Jericho Avenue, in the promotion's tag team, StaTIC Tokyo. After a year Jacobs came back to the United States and heard about an upstart promotion in British Columbia, COMBAT. Jacobs decided to debut his split personality gimmick in COMBAT. After COMBAT closed Jacoby Murphy was told about an angle happening in XWA where former COMBAT wrestlers would invade XWA with Genesius Annaya being the leader of the COMBAT group. COMBAT Jacobs debuted on the May 9th COMBAT show as his Kid Beyond gimmick beating Crash Barley in a back and forth entertaining match that saw Jacobs do the cabbage patch and running man. Jacobs is 1-0-0 as Kid Beyond in COMBAT thus far. On the May 16th COMBAT show Jacobs debuted his Jacoby Murphy side of his personality and lost a great match to Max Fury by a knock-out and starting a feud with Max Fury. Although the feud didn't last long because of COMBAT closing down. COMBAT is now invading XWA. XWA Jacobs debuted as part of the COMBAT invasion at the August 18th show defeating Slade Mortis in a singles match with a Shooting Star Press. Titles Held * Canadian Organization of Martial Battling Arts & Techniques (COMBAT) :* No Titles Held. * Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA) :* No Titles Held. Wrestling Facts *'Finishing and signature moves' ::*'Tough As Jacoby' (Shining Wizard) ::*'The Mothership' (Vertical Suplex Side Slam) :::*'Signature Move:' Code Breaker (Running Double Knee Lift) :::*'Signature Move:' Cross Power Bomb :::*'Signature Move:' EvenFlow DDT Theme Music :* The City Is At War - Cobra Starship (Jacoby Murphy) :* Ready, Steady, Go! - L'Arc~en~Ciel (Kid Beyond) CURRENT THEMES :* The Only by Static-X (Jacoby Murphy) :* Crazy Loop (Mm Mm Ma) by Crazy Loop (Kid Beyond) External links *Official XWA Website *Jacoby Murphy/Kid Beyond's profile on XWA.com Category:Wrestlers Category:COMBAT Wrestlers Category:XWA Wrestlers Category:1978 births Category:American characters